Amy's Birthday
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Today is a special day, but Amy wants no part of it. So what happens when her friends decide to take matters into their own hands? Set in 2018.


**Angel: Hi guys! Today is...Amy's birthday! Yup, it's been four years and I never did a birthday one-shot for her XDD This is not canon to the series I'm doing, I repeat, it's not canon! As for the series itself, I don't know when I'll post Mascot Melee. For some reason, that episode's being confused for 5b instead of 5a. I'm gonna stay true to the wiki and post Mascot Melee first whenever I find the episode. I'm finished with the next two episodes too, I'll probably post them a day after Mascot Melee. And I have so many ideas for that episode because if you know, Amy has dancing connected to her electricity so this should be fun!**

"Guys, she is not gonna go for this," Leo warns, shaking his head.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are sitting in the middle of the living room, trying to wrap presents. Mikey's wrapping skills looked okay, Donnie obviously had an advantage because of his shells, and Raph was...less presentable to a teenage girl. Today is Amy's birthday, which the turtles found out themselves from the calendar. April had put it there even though Amy had told her not to do so.

"Why not?" Raph asks, trying to wrap his present again. "She'll love it!"

"She'll like mine more," Donnie says confidently.

"No way, mine's the best," Mikey argues, holding up his orange wrapping paper that has black cupcake logos on it.

"Well..." Leo starts off, "She...hates her birthday."

The three other turtles stop what they're doing, slowly turning to Leo. A teenage girl, who could have anything she wanted for one time a year, hates her birthday?

"What?" Raph asks in shock.

"Amy...hates her birthday?" Mikey questions slowly, dropping his present.

"That shouldn't even be possible," Donnie murmurs, shaking his head slowly. Leo nods slowly to confirm.

"She told me herself," Leo brags, his brothers rolling his eyes. They knew Amy was a private person, but she told something about herself to Leo? She won't even tell them her age, let alone her birth date. They'd be surprised to what Leo actually knows about her, which right now, wasn't much besides her former name, her former siblings, the car accident that involved her mother losing her memory for the rest of her life...

Yeah, other than that, Amy was a closed book.

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey wonders as they glance at each other. Raph thinks about it before he snaps his fingers.

"We're gonna throw her the best birthday a best friend could ever have!" He declares. His plan is to surprise her so much she won't hate her birthday anymore. And if she didn't, she won't be too mad at them...

Right?

* * *

Today just had to be her birthday.

The brunette sighs as she's at her second favorite bakery (it's obvious which one is first in her book). She wasn't working today, as day offs were rare for her. If she was hanging with the turtles, she'd see them after closing time when she made sure all of her closing time duties were finished. Every day it was the same thing. Save some leftovers for the turtles if they came over or if she was planning on visiting them, pack her orders for the next day, clean everything once that was out of the way, and close everything down for preparing in the morning. If she had an order that she couldn't finish, she'd do it when business was slow.

But today...just felt weird. She couldn't remember the last time she had a day off before she met the turtles OR before her birthday. Working at the bakery...was just a part of her life. Yes, she was technically the owner and the only baker, but it was fun being your own boss. She could take breaks whenever she wanted and no customer wouldn't even mind because she had their orders done before they even came back.

It was...it was her purpose.

But not today. Nope, instead she gets to walk around and do nothing like last year. Well, except visit her favorite stores, go sight-seeing, go to the mall and oh my god, she still wanted to go back to work after just thinking about what normal people did.

Amy wasn't normal. It just wasn't her. Why bother having a life set out for you when you could make your own choices for a change?

Speaking of choices, she still had to pick what she'd eat as her dessert for her _special day. Ugh._

"Just my usual," Amy shrugs slowly. The cashier, Alicia, smiles softly at her as she gets started. Amy liked her, she never pried and she always appreciated Amy's company...even when the girl only came once a year just for this one pastry.

Amy whistles lowly as she looks around at all the customers. This bakery was only second to none compared to hers. She usually had a few more people. Just a few.

It just reminds her of Smith's Sweets. That place is important to her. Occasionally, she has to deal with the stress of lawyers sent by other business people trying to cash in on her hard-earned money. And sometimes the turtles when they bring Splinter to eat all of her leftovers. It's...the last piece of her mother she has left.

Her mother. Amy sighs to herself at the thought. Given her mother's condition, she obviously didn't celebrate her daughter's birthday. Not that she could remember, anyway...Amy had to take up the business after the accident since her mother's illness prevented her from having excellent customer service. She couldn't leave her mother alone to look over it herself. She had already tried that. If...if she could just see how successful the bakery has gotten...maybe she'd remember.

Amy snaps out of it as she receives her chocolate cake. She smiles sadly and reaches into her coat pocket for her money, but Alicia shakes her head.

"It's on the house. Always have been, always will."

Amy rolls her eyes playfully and waves goodbye as she steps out into the open streets. Every year, she has to deal with the pain...the loneliness...the isolation her mother brought onto her. But by the time Amy came back home every time, her mother had already fallen asleep on the couch watching rom-com movies.

Yup, how eventful is that for her own daughter?

The one thing she wanted for her birthday was for her mother to remember her...but since that can't happen, she just wants to be alone and get this day over with.

She peeks curiously into the box to make sure her order is just right. A cheesecake with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce, oreo cookies, and whipped cream. The brunette breathes out a long sigh as she crosses the street. The next thing she knows, she's about to get hit by a car.

Amy gasps, unable to move due to shock as she looks at the big truck. This was it, she was going to die, and on her birthday, no less. Well...goodbye to the world.

She instantly shields her face, but then nothing came. Amy is confused, and to further the confusion, there's a pair of strong arms holding her. She could feel the wind in her hair?

Amy peeks to see Leo smirking down at her. "Hello, my lady~"

She tried her best not to groan. With Leo...it's hard to get a genuine response out of him without her wanting to punch him in the face. Other than that, they were sometimes good friends and sometimes he was flirting.

Glancing over to the street, she can see a squished box on the ground...with the bakery's label on it. She must've dropped it when she saw the truck...

"My cake..." She whines, glaring at Leo. He better have a good explanation for not saving her cake! "What do you want, wonder turtle?"

"Ouch, Ames, not even a thank you for your hero? I seem to remember saving your life just now," He smirks as he puts her down gently and she dusts herself off.

"I'll thank you if you get me another piece of cheesecake that's actually good quality. Other than that, get lost. Today's not a good day."

"I know, I know," He holds up his hands in defense. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the arcade for a little dance competition?" He grins down at her and she facepalms slowly. Just his tone alone made her want to leave him, but she did want to beat Raph again.

"Fine..." She murmurs and he sighs in relief. Phase 1 of the plan was to get Amy to the lair. Phase 2...was probably—no, is going to be—a challenge.

"Don't you wanna change into something else?" Leo grins, patting a shopping bag in his hands. Amy raises an eyebrow, silently wondering where he got that from before she peeks into the bag. Her eyes widen as she recognizes it.

"It's one of my dresses that I wear for special occasions..." She murmurs, looking up at Leo. "How'd you get this? Did you take it while you were checking up on me one time?"

After Amy told Leo about her home situation, Leo would sometimes come over to check on her, to make sure she was okay. He feels uncomfortable leaving her there unless he knew she was safe, so he wanted to physically see her. The one time she tried to do it by phone, she regretted it.

"No. April," He simply explains, handing the bag gently into her hands. She lightly felt the fabric. She couldn't remember the last time she wore it. But something was already raising a red flag for her.

"Why this?" She presses, "I always wear something more comfortable and more...appropriate."

"Oh come on, one dress isn't gonna kill you, pink-a-boo," Leo winks at her and she groans.

"If I wear the dress, will you stop?" She mutters, closing her eyes as the wind blew in her hair. Leo stares at her, mesmerized by the sight. Truth is...he had a crush on Amy ever since he met her that faithful night when it was cannonball day. It was his favorite day of the year. He made it known to her too, of course he was gonna sweet-talk her. Either Amy didn't seem interested or she was toying with him, he wasn't clear. Deep down, he wished she was playing hard to get because that meant he had a chance. He had a chance with a girl, which surprisingly hasn't happened to him before. But...he liked the challenge, the continued opportunities to have a shot at her.

"I will...for 10 minutes."

"20."

"Deal."

* * *

Leo is guiding a blindfolded Amy to the lair, where Phase 2 would take place. Amy is wearing a sweetheart neckline dark blue dress with white polka dots all over it. There's a navy blue bow around her waist as it stops to her knees. Her boots are navy blue and ankle-length, just like her regular boots. Her hair is part down, part up, with a white bow holding up a mini ponytail. It was like that outfit was tailor made just to match with Leo, and he was enjoying it. Honestly, she didn't have a chance to wear it much, not after the 'incident.'

The other turtles and April give Leo a thumbs up when he arrives in the lair. "Okay," Leo steadies her. "Wait here."

"It's not like I have a choice," She murmurs and then he said this:

"You must be pretty cold wearing a dress like that."

What the heck? He didn't say anything before, why was he being weird? The blindfold thing she didn't understand, but now she had to wait just to play a game? Why did preparing the arcade require her being blindfolded, anyway? Leo brings out this big cake and with the others' help, they get it onto the table.

"Now," Leo calls out and she undoes the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts as soon as she can see. There is a table in the middle of the living room, decorated with a white lace tablecloth. On top of it is a pile of plates, cups, silverware, and her presents. There's also pizza (of course), and a four-tier cake with her four favorite flavors: Strawberries and cream on the bottom layer, marble cake for the third, white chocolate for the second and ice cream flavor for the last one. All of the flavors have vanilla buttercream inside, with the frosting being a marshmallow fondant. Above the table is a streamer that says 'Happy Birthday Amy!'

Everyone smiles nervously at Amy as she hasn't said anything. She has a straight blank look on her face as she stares at them.

"So...do you like it?" Mikey asks after more minutes of silence.

"...Let's just get this over with," She takes a seat. The others glance at each other, confused on whether or not they've made progress.

"Heck yeah! Others would be grateful, but some just aren't that appreciative, am I right, my lady?"

She just stares at him blankly, a little infuriated. Leo cringes nervously as he realizes what he just said. That is not what he meant to say at all! He must've gotten distracted by her and said the wrong thing...

Amy takes a seat right in front of the cake, April walking over to take a seat next to her. "Hey there, birthday girl, can I sit next to you?"

"No!" Leo exclaims, grabbing her arm. April stares at him in confusion, narrowing her eyes as if telling him to let go. "Why don't you sit next to Donnie?" He throws her in the seat next to the turtle. The two friends glance at each other at Leo's behavior before shrugging it off. Leo awkwardly shifts over to Amy slowly until they're almost touching arms. "Well, an open seat next to the birthday girl. Oh, lucky me!"

She wants to go home now.

* * *

The whole time they're talking and eating, Amy has said nothing. She did take a few slices of pizzas and eat them, but other than that, not a word. If they all had to be honest, it was kind of unnerving. Amy taps her fingers against the table, wondering when this internal nightmare would end.

"My lady, are you hungry?" Leo offers as she's holding an empty cup. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," She mutters and that's the first thing she's said for like the past half hour. Amy grabs a liter of soda.

"Ah, let me pour that!" Leo snatches it from her, trying to be a gentleman. Amy glances at him before holding out her cup.

"Thank you," She grumbles and he pours it for her. Leo wasn't this attentive before.

"So, pink-a-boo," He starts off, "Have you ever been interested in having a boyfriend?"

"Huh?!" Amy almost drops her cup in shock, the others snickering at her reaction. She clears her throat. "Well, sure, I suppose..."

"I bet you have pretty high standards given you're so uptight," Leo chuckles and the others fall down in agony. She grips her cup slightly, frowning.

"Not really," She mutters and he smiles slightly.

"Oh yeah? So then just any guy?"

The others are wondering just what the heck Leo is doing. He's being an idiot.

"Let's have Amy blow the candles," April suggests as they ready their cameras. Leo sees what she did there, interally grateful for the save. Amy stares up at her cake, as she has to stand up to blow them out. This...was her dream cake. She didn't know how they knew, since she didn't tell Leo or anyone, but they did it. She wanted to be happy, really, she did, but today just made it hard for her to enjoy anything.

Amy stands up slowly as they dim the lights. They sing Happy Birthday and when they finish, Amy slowly blows out the candles. As soon as she does, she felt a warm touch to her hand. Amy gasps, glancing down to see Leo's hand holding hers. Holding in a breath, she looks up as Leo is scratching his nose, not noticing her expression at all. Amy could just see the blush on his face as the picture is taken, without either of them noticing. Leo removes her hand and she gasps, wondering what just happened. It was like he was there and then...he wasn't. She makes her hand into a fist as she cuts the cake and hands the first slice to Mikey. Not even during cake time had she said a word after talking to Leo once.

"What's up, my lady?" Leo asks as if he didn't know. How could he just do that and act like it didn't happen?

"Leo..." She murmurs, turning sharply to him. "What exactly am I to you?!"

"Huh?" Leo looks in surprise, the others' eyes widening at the sudden question. "Uh..." Leo rubs his neck nervously. "You're like a friend or something, right?"

Amy looks at him in disbelief. He just...! After what just happened, he saw her as a friend? And 'or something?' What was that supposed to mean?

"Time for presents!" Donnie exclaims, trying to break the tension, Amy looking angry. The party was enough, wasn't it?

From Mikey, she got new baking supplies. Donnie, a new biking outfit (that doesn't do anything, he knew better from last time). Raph, a baking cookbook with recipes she's dying to try (but she won't let him know that). April gave her a gift card for her favorite store, and also a box of cookies she baked herself. Amy says nothing to them as she received the gifts, and that's where they lost a little hope. Only a little.

Leo coughs nervously as he holds out his present. Amy opens it...then gives a look of disbelief and dismay as she's holding a key chain.

"Hope you like it!" Leo grins, but it's the tackiest thing she ever saw: a globe with a face on it. That's like saying he gave her a Dora CD and the result would've been the same.

"Ooo, I know what it's time for!" Mikey stands up. "Time for some karaoke~"

The others cheer while Amy sits there with her drink. April puts on some music and Amy's eyes widen as it's her favorite Spanish duet.

"Oh, it's a duet!" Leo exclaims with a smile, "I need some lady help in this piece!"

"You like this song, don't you?" Raph glances at Amy. She looks like she doesn't want to sing at all.

"Yeah, the birthday girl is singing!" April cheers and the brunette looks nervous.

"Do it, do it, do it!" The other three turtles cheer as Leo leans in towards her.

"Here's your microphone, let's blow 'em away!"

Amy frowns to herself as she looks up at him. Leo was singing the male part and she looks down at the microphone in his hand. Taking it, she tries to get in sync with him and manages to do so on the third line, but she was barely singing. April holds out her phone for a photo.

"Alright, you two, smile!" She encourages and Leo leans in closer, doing a peace sign.

"Come on, birthday girl, show those pearly whites!" April takes the picture, with Amy not even looking at the camera.

"What are you doing, dude?" Donnie whispers to him, "Quit acting weird and sing the song."

"Whatever, man," Leo dismisses him and keeps singing, Amy's anger slowly boiling faster by the second. She closes her eyes, as she's dealt with this long enough. Sure, it was nice and all, but she's done. She puts down the microphone, leaving to everyone's confusion. The song keeps going as they think about what just happened. What did they do wrong? They thought everything was going so well...

"I think we just ruined everything," Raph frowns a little.

"Maybe...maybe this isn't what she wanted," April looks up at him. "We should've asked her."

"Someone should go after her," Mikey suggests, glancing at everyone else. "And apologize. We were just trying to help, but we didn't consider her feelings!"

"I'll do it," Leo stands up, running after the girl. "Ames, Ames, wait!"

She slowly comes to a stop, groaning slightly as she didn't want to hear it.

"We're sorry, we just...we knew that you hate your birthday and we should've asked what you wanted, but...isn't a birthday supposed to be about celebrating yourself? You're supposed to be happy, but I guess the party was too much..."

"...I never should've told anyone my birthday," She murmurs quietly, but he still heard it. "Can you just leave me alone? Not everyone can be happy like you guys, okay? Things don't work out like that for anybody, that's a fantasy world!"

Leo pauses, not knowing what to think of that. She was right. Not everyone had it easier, he knew that from Amy herself.

Amy glances away as she realizes what she did, trying not to cry. He made a mistake, they all did. They just wanted her to enjoy her birthday, but instead, they should've put more thought into what would've been the best thing for her. The party was definitely too far. Their feelings were theirs and theirs alone. Everyone else has their own feelings. It wasn't something they can just force on anyone. They really need to be more careful. But...he couldn't just sit back and let things happen, there had to be another way...

Because she means a lot to him...

He feels something on his face and reaches out to it. It's a soft water droplet and he gasps, as he's never cried like this before. "Tears..." He couldn't possibly understand Amy's pain, but he could at least listen and help.

Leo looks up as tears are still on his face. He jumps forward and hugs her from behind, dissolving his tears into his shoulder. Amy's eyes widen at his touch. She's...never been hugged like this before...it was heartbreaking to hear him cry...but also...touching as he hugs her tight.

"...Thank you. I needed that," She closes her eyes. She may not be the easiest person to deal with...but for the first time in her life, she felt wanted, understood...

Maybe even...loved...

"I know my gift to you was lame..." He frowns sadly as he tries to read her reaction by her body language. "But my real gift...is my confession to you."

Amy gasps, not sure if she heard that right. His...confession...?

"I've...never been like this before. The stammering, the blubbering...I just don't know how to tell you my feelings for you. I keep trying to find the perfect words...but they never come...Words elude me on how much I need you...how much I love you. I still don't know what they could be. I know you're probably expecting me to bring out my charm, but every time I look at you, I can't say it. I fall for you deeper every day...I love you, Amelia Elizabeth Smith. That's the best present I could come up with on your special day..."

Amy slowly brings her hand to her heart as she felt it beating wildly. She...didn't realize it at first, but...the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to hear those words again...For the first time in her life, someone actually cared about her...loved her...

He hears a sob, closing his eyes as he knows what's coming. She's going to say that she's rejecting him, that she could never love him the way he loves her...but he's prepared for it. If Amy not being with him made her happy, then he'd be happy for her...despite the heartbreak.

Amy turns around and hugs him back, crying into his shoulder. And then he hears her answer from those sweet lips.

"I love you too..."

Leo wraps his arms around her waist tightly, relieved and happy at the same time. He pats the back of her hair, shushing her in her ear to calm her down. He then kisses the top of her head gently, rubbing her back.

"I think the others wanna apologize to you," He murmurs to her. He turns around to go back to the lair, but Amy stops him.

"Leo...there is something that I actually want for my birthday..." She mutters, blushing slightly.

"What?" He asks, as he was ready for anything she asked.

"I..." She gulps, clutching onto his arms. "I want you...to kiss me...i-if that's okay with you, it doesn't have to be right-"

Leo leans in and grants her request. Amy returns the kiss happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they had to pull away.

"Does this make up for the key chain?" He grins happily.

"Only if you kiss me again." He chuckles and happily obliges.

This definitely made up for all the other birthdays.


End file.
